


New

by Turnertheawkward



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, a lot of internal monolog n not a lot of actual porn, heavily implied that herbert is a fucking virgin and hadn't even jerked off before lol, herbert jacking off, of course, thinking of dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnertheawkward/pseuds/Turnertheawkward
Summary: Herbet finds himself in a compromising position, with feelings he's never had to deal with before, all thanks to his gorgeous roommate and partner, Dan Cain. Damn him.





	New

Herbert was usually a collected and calm man. He had his outbursts of unbridled rage at times, but those are not something he generally showed to the public. He _never_ showed the even rarer signs of sadness, loneliness, and seclusion. Sometimes the general public would see his dry humor. No one, and he means _absolutely no one,_ ever will see Herbert West like _this_.

Currently, the young scientist was hunched over his lab table, chest heaving and face flushed a dark crimson. Herbert’s breath was loud, coming out in short, heavy pants and often interrupted by the occasional sharp curse and desperate embarrassing whimper. If only Dan could see him in such a vulnerable position… Herbert snarled. He hated how that thought made his legs feel weak, how it caused his already shaky hand to stroke himself more feverishly. He felt demented, hysterical even, to be so unable to control his thoughts and (by proxy) body. It was animalistic and unbecoming of such a medical genius to succumb to such base human lusts. But no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, to focus on the Work, Herbert couldn’t get his mind off Daniel Cain and his wondrous body.

Dan was certainly a sight to behold, and Herbert could allow himself the slight indulgence of catching glimpses of his roommate in more _alluring_ situations. It wasn’t as if Herbert was the only one who saw it. It seemed obvious that everyone was aware of just how delightfully appealing the young man’s appearance was, not to mention his trusting and hopeful nature. Even if that last fact irked Herbert at times, it was a welcomed change in scenery from the dark and dismal cloud Herbert himself seemed to keep. That was all well and good, but at the moment it was irrelevant. All the shivering mess of a scientist could think about was his body. Dan’s hands were big, big enough to easily manhandle Herbert into submission, if he so desired. His jaw, peppered with light stubble, was chiseled and defined. Most likely sculpted in the image of some greek demigod, and Herbert desperately wanted to caress over each angle and curve. He wanted to scratch into Dan’s back, leaving angry red tracks in his wake. Perhaps bite and suck the sensitive skin on his neck, leaving dark and obvious bruises in the places he had seen them left by Dan’s previous partners. Most embarrassingly, however, was Herbert’s fascination with his roommate’s lips. They were pink, plush, and _oh-so-kissable_. Just a passing glance while he talked made Herbert want to grab Dan by the collar and drag him down to his own level, smashing their mouths together in what would almost certainly be an uncoordinated and clumsy attempt at a kiss on Herbert’s part.

“Damn you, Daniel-!” Herbert growled through his teeth, voice hitching slightly as his thumb grazed his cock in a way that made jolts of pleasure spread through him. He felt feral, like a wild animal suddenly caged. The more he moved, thrusting his hips in a frenzied effort to fuck his own fist, the more the white-hot jolts of heat flooded Herbert’s head. Never had he felt the blinding need to defile himself like this before, and faintly Herbert hoped he never would again. This felt good, addictive even. It was no wonder Dan always chased after the next partner he could find. Herbert could only imagine how much better it felt with another person. However, he knew himself well enough to know that if allowed to run wild with this burning passion, Herbert would quite possibly never be able to keep his hands to himself.

Another poorly-held back moan forced its way out of him, causing the young man’s blood to paint his cheeks further red. How could he have so little self-control? This was beyond humiliating. More gasps and strangled moans slipped past his quickly weining restraints, getting louder and more pitiful as the heat inside him built. His nails dug into the metal table, pitifully trying to find any sort of purchase for Herbert to grasp. More heat, more of the exquisitely agonizing pleasure possessing his every fiber, before without much warning it spilled over. Herbert quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, but not before an incredibly indecent sound and a shout of Dan’s name escaped him. His orgasm ripped through his body, ravaging his nerves as Herbert thrashed helplessly against the lab table.

It only lasted a few moments, but the few seconds exhausted Herbert to his very center. Thank god for his choice of location, or else his legs might have simply given out. As he fought to catch his breath and regain a sense of calm, familiar footsteps echoed off the walls of the basement.

“Herbert, I- Oh.”

  



End file.
